


You are my sunshine

by soporsafrina



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soporsafrina/pseuds/soporsafrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini-fic I wrote about what happened when Sollux killed Aradia (I am so sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my sunshine

You woke to the smell of smoke filling your lungs, your thinkpan aching and burning as you blearily regain consciousness. You couldn’t hear. You couldn’t see. Everything hurt and your memory felt hazy. Who... What? Mentally you run off a checklist -

_“I am Sollux Captor. I am a mustard blood. I have vision twofold and I prophesize doom. I am a psychic. I have a girlfriend, her name is Aradia. She is a rust blood. She is the best thing to have happened to me in a very long while.”_

You resist the urge to smile like an idiot thinking about Aradia, and instead, after completing the mental check, happy with the result, attempt to scan your surroundings.   
You don’t exactly succeed, your vision still spotty and blank. No matter how much you will it to, the world around you will not come into focus more so than a metre or so ahead. You turn your attention to yourself. Your hands felt sticky, although someone had spilled that fucking disgusting soda Gamzee calls a drink, Faygo, on you. You retch at the thought. What the hell was wrong with you? It’s shitty soda but you shouldn’t be about to vomit at the thought of it? You go back to your hands. There was an odd urge to go wash them, almost compulsive, even though there were clearly other issues more important that needed to be dealt with first. Aradia would tease you about your ‘priorities’… God she was so beautiful.  
Surfacing from the happy thought of you and Aradia together, you almost throw up as the smell of ash and collapsed cement shimmies down your windpipe. Everything hurt, particularly your eyes - but you couldn’t remember why.   
You go back to your hands, still uneasy by their stickiness, as if something was out of place. The world around you was hazy - blurred oranges, reds and greys swirling together in your thinkpan, choking your ideas, thoughts and movements.   
_'At least your vision is slowly returning'_  you consider.

You stare at your hands, a smudge of yellow appearing. Blood? You think, panicked, before dismissing the thought. The colour was too bright to be your blood - and you hadn’t ever heard of a yellow blood with such fluouresc-

_'Shit.'_

_'Shit it wasn't blood, of course it wasn’t blood, it’s mind honey oh god why is mind honey on my hands?!'_   you panic.  Had you eaten it? Why would you eat the mind honey, under no circumstanc-

Vriska.

This was bad, oh god, this was very, very bad. If Vriska had fucked with your head and made you eat mind honey, who knows what you could have done! You could have hurt someone! You could have, you could of…  
Everything snaps back into focus creating a burning sensation in your thinkpan. You were correct - Vriska had hurt someone using you. You just didn’t know who...  
You lay within a few metres of a collapsed hive, flames licking at the concrete and wood that lay scattered around. Shards of glass pointed upwards from the grass, accidental traps, beckoning you closer with their shimmers. Who’s hive was this? Your bout with the mind honey has left their home completely unrecognisable. Your stomach turned and you internally vowed to have a lovely ‘chat’ with Vriska when you sorted this out. It was probably one of her flarping enemies hive’s, she had so many it had become unlikely it was someone you knew. All the same you should still look around.   
You wearily get to your feet, the ground swirling beneath you. Your eyes stung and your thinkpan ached but you had to look through the rubble. You were worried someone might have been in the hive when it collapsed. You stay standing and survey the landscape, spinning around to get your bearings. It was a small hive judging from the amount of rubble scattered around, and quite far out from the residual hives like the one you live in. There were neat little holes to the west of the hive, odd little rectangles carved out of the land. Your mind throbbed, desperately telling you that there was something you were missing - you just couldn’t place what that was.   
Edging closer to the pits you glance in and around them, your think pan slowly putting it all together.

Archaeologists tools.  
Oh god.  
You drop to your knees, throwing up all over you shirt, this wasn’t happening, this can **NOT** be happening.  
“Aradia!” You scream, running back to the rubble that was once your girlfriends hive.  
“Oh god, oh god” you mouth repeatedly, as you pick away rubble, looking for any sign of her. Slabs of wall and ceiling were scattered around and you tripped as you ran towards the largest piece of concrete, glass sliding into your arms and legs, becoming stained with mustard blood. Adrenaline pushes you on, as golden tears slip down your cheeks, a diluted colour of your injuries.   
“Aradia!” You scream again, your throat burning, your hands raw from picking at glass and rubble. Tears blur your vision, what is she was in her hive? What if she was hurt?  
  
What if she was dead.  
  
No. No she can’t be dead, she can’t be dead. She’s a dorky, smart, hilarious girl and she’s YOURS. SHE CAN’T BE DEAD.  
“Aradia!!” you cry, tears slipping into your mouth, making your breathing panicked and shallow. Your hands throbbed and your arms burned. As you try to pull away the largest chunk of rubble you slump to the ground, about to pass out. Fingertips running along the concrete as your knees give way below you.   
“Aradia” you sob, into the still air, repeating her name in hushed sobs and muffled tears until your throat is raw and your eyes are raw and your soul is raw and there is nothing left, and no one can do anything to help you.   
_“...Sol…”_ Her voice, silent and unnoticed, slips into your mind.  
“Aradia?!” You screech, you can hear her! She’s alive! You can save her!   
Using the last of your strength you push yourself up so that you are facing the rock you were trying to move before. Aradia’s voice came from there, you were sure of it. Your head ached and throbbed, luring you to unconsciousness, stinging sensations pulsed through your eyes occasionally, although you were being stabbed with needles over and over again. You noticed your glasses were cracked on the blue side. Straining, you tested your limits, if you try to move this rock psychically, will you even survive?   
No. It doesn’t matter, Aradia matters.  
You begin to focus your energy towards shifting the rock, the sensation of molten metal fills your eyes. At first the sensation was uncomfortable, painful even, but over time you’ve come to find it calming. At times like this, though, when your whole body was on the brink, it made you want to scream. Letting the pain run through you, you stare at the slab of wall or ceiling.  
Move.  
You willed it, the rock shifted slightly.

**MOVE.**

You screamed, throwing the portion of concrete away from yourself.  
 _“Sollux”_ you hear again, her voice is so sad, it’s so so sad… But she was okay, Aradia was okay you had saved her it was going to be okay…  
Your thinkpan was on fire, your eyes heavy and alive with the feeling of being stabbed repeatedly. You threw up again.   
Crawling into the little hole revealed by moving the rock, you feel your way around the darkened tunnel. You couldn’t see. Your vision blurring and slipping away.  
“No. No I have to find her I have to keep going” you whisper to yourself, your voice hitching and cracking along the way. Stumbling over chunks of rock and metal you hear her voice again.  
 _“Sollux… I’m so sorry…”_ it was faint, although it was creeping inside your thinkpan, attaching itself to your hearing nodule.  
“AA?” you call out tentativly, “Aradia are you there? Are you okay?”  
You crawl further along the passage, feeling your way along the floor and ceiling until your hand brushes fabric.  
“Aradia??” You ask, panic still residing in your voice. You had found her though, thank god, she was right there, right in front of you.

 

She didn’t reply.

 

“Aradia are you okay? Do I need to help you out??”   
_“Sollux… No, please…”_ her voice again, but it sounded like it was behind you? No that couldn’t be, she was laying right in front of you.   
“AA that’s bullshit and you know it. I’m going to help you out of here” you say, determinedly. Clumsily you shift over her, grabbing her around the waist and hauling. Her hair smelt signed and it filled your face with the stench of smoke.  
You speak to her as you carry her, your arms straining and head pounding. She was limp, probably hurt from the explosion.  
“Ara, I am so, so, sorry. I know Vriska can only manipulate me half the time, but half the time is still too much. I will make her pay, believe me I will, she won’t ever hurt you again Aradia okay? You’re okay now, it’s all okay, it’s all going to be okay. You can come live in my hive for a bit, yeah? Yeah it’ll be fine okay AA, there’s not need to worry just stay here okay?”  
You hear sobbing and grimace - she’s okay, that’s all that matters. But you will kill that bitch for this.  
Pulling her through the gap you cough and splutter as you look around. It’s still dark but the fires have diminished or gone out, leaving heavy smoke trails wafting around Aradia’s ruined hive. You feel a pang of guilt but mostly anger at the fucking Serket girl.   
You breathe in deeply before turning to check AA. She lay still on the ground. Her eyes closed.  
“Aradia?” you ask, gently touching her cheek. “AA you in there? You okay?”  
Nothing.  
You shake her.  
“Aradia?!” You question, your panic rising.  
The sobbing, you originally thought was from her, grows louder. “Aradia??” You ask.   
She isn’t moving.  
You touch your face, there are no tears, you aren’t the one that is crying.  
You shake her again.  
“Aradia wake up!!” You scream. She doesn’t respond. She isn’t moving.  
You glance at her burnt skirt and signed hair.  
The trickle of salty water begins to slide down your face.  
“Aradia, please please oh my god please”  
You lay your head to her chest.  
Nothing.  
You hear nothing.  
Pulling Aradia onto your lap you shake her again.   
“She’s just asleep, she’ll wake up soon.” you whisper to yourself.

  
Deep down inside you know it isn’t true.

  
Spots of yellow dampen her cheeks as you rock back and forth, murmuring her name as you cry.  
“Aradia please, please stay with me, please” you cry, listening to the sobbing emanating behind you.

  
She doesn’t move.  
She never will.

  
Holding her close, rocking back and forth you begin to sing, your voice breaking, tears slipping down your cheek into your mouth.

 

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head, and I cried_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you and make you happy_

_If you will only say the same_

_But if you leave me to love another,_

_You'll regret it all one day_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Please don't take my sunshine away”_

 

She is never coming back.  
And you will never be okay.  
Cold arms encircle you as you hold Aradia’s lifeless body - you and her spirit crying together until the sun rises, and you slip into unconsciousness, her body still in your arms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was such a cheesy ending and bad fic im so sorry i didnt really spend any time on this - but i hope you liked it all the same!!


End file.
